Tyler Carter
Tyler Carter is a main character of Father Death. As he is the main male character of the story, he is considered the "Final Boy" of the story. He is part of the Carter family. He is the grandson of Clarence and Kathy, son of Lorraine, the nephew of Andrew and Daphne, cousin of Beverly, and the older brother of Nancy. Story Part I Chapter 1 Tyler was introduced as he greived for his mother, Lorraine, as she laid dying of cancer at the hospital. Upon her death, Tyler moved in with his grandparents and was to look for a job. After Lorraine's funeral, Tyler struggled with figuring out how to fullfil his mother's final wish, which was to find his baby sister, Nancy, who was stolen from her father mere hours after her birth. Chapter 1 shows Tyler and Abby growing feelings for each other, which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else, whom seem to support the idea of them getting together. Chapter 2 Tyler briefly appeared in Chapter 2 as working with Scott behind the counter at the music store, The WAVE. Both he and Scott are shocked to hear about the bullying that Ali Warner is going through. Chapter 3 Tyler briefly appears in Chapter 3 as he starts his day by getting some coffee in his grandparents' kitchen. They comment over Tyler and Abby's relationship, which he attempts to deny anything. But Clarence and Kathy inform him that everyone has noticed their interaction and can tell that there is something going on between them. When Andrew, Daphne, Abby, and Beverly arrive, Abby immediately starts talking to Tyler, while totally (accidentally, of course), ignoring Clarence and Kathy, and tells him about their group's plan to start a club with Ali. Chapter 4 Tyler appears briefly in Chapter 4 working at the WAVE with Scott, when Vicki arrives to inform them that Charlie has arrested Ali and was questioning her over Veronica and Will. Tyler shows to be surprised by this move, a move that angers Scott. Chapter 5 Tyler receives a package from Ghostface, giving him the location of his long lost sister, Nancy. With Ali and Vicki tagging along, Tyler goes to Lorraine's Old Party Building and finds Nancy tied up. Vicki finds the bodies of John and Janet Riley nearby, which horrifies them all. Chapter 6 Tyler joins his grandparents as they take Nancy home for the first time. Chapter 6 informs the readers that Tyler and Nancy form a special bond. He becomes very protective of her and begins working hard at the WAVE to provide for Nancy, despite their grandparents being Nancy's financial and legal guardians. Chapter 7 Tyler, Abby, Ali, Vicki, Beverly, and Nancy are hanging out at the park, when they are confronted by Abby's abusive ex-boyfriend, Dan Wilson, who slanders Abby and the Carter family, more specifically, Lorraine. This leads to Tyler violently attacking Dan, who runs off after being brutally beaten. Unfortunately, Tyler's actions terrifies Nancy because it reminds her of her "Daddy" beating her after fighting other people. Tyler apologizes to Nancy for doing this in front of her. Chapter 8 Tyler finally asks Abby out on a date, which she accepts. But they agree to having a double date and take Anthony and Ali along. Unbeknownst to them four teens, they're being watched and followed by somebody. Eventually, Tyler notices this and he and Anthony arm themselves before confronting the stalker. This turns out to be Scott, who was only looking after the girls, especially Ali, due to the rumors going around school about Anthony being a womanizer. Things end on good terms and they leave to take the girls home. Chapter 11 Tyler is present when the family's secrets and sins are exposed by letters sent to them by Ghostface. A letter was sent to Tyler, Ali, and Nancy to inform them that they will be spared from the murders but that everyone else around them will be dead. Ghostface claims that they will be part of a new family with him. Chapter 12 Tyler is present with the rest of the family and inner circle to attend Melissa Howard and Bob Price's funeral. He watches in horror as Ghostface attacks Nick Curtis. After Ghostface runs away, Tyler is shown to have stayed by Nancy's side to protect and comfort her after witnessing "Uncle Nick" getting hurt. Chapter 13 Tyler, Abby, Beverly, and Nancy watch TV in the grandparents' bedroom as Ghostface attacks everyone else in the house without them knowing it. After Ghostface has murdered Anton and Anna, attacked Daphne, Andrew, and Abby, and trapped Emilia and Vicki, Ghostface attacks Tyler and kidnaps both him and Nancy, leaving Beverly horrified and alone. Tyler and Nancy find themselves in a place unknown them and tied up. Ghostface approaches them much to Nancy's horror, which results in Tyler threatening him to protect Nancy. But Ghostface, once again, reminds them that he has no intention on hurting either of them. Ghostface says that he plans to explain their "story" soon, which would lead to his revelation, backstory, and motive. Chapter 14 Ghostface informs Ali of Tyler and Nancy's location at the Chronnix hotel, which is an abandoned hotel. Ali finds Tyler and Nancy tied to chairs in the common area of the hotel. Tyler insists that she untie Nancy first, which she proceeded to due before Ghostface shows up. Ghostface then reveals himself to be Vicki Kennedy, Emilia's girlfriend. This shocks Tyler, Ali, and Nancy. But whats even more shocking to them is that Vicki reveals that their mothers were friends and all slept with the same man. This means that Tyler, Ali, Vicki, and Nancy all share the same father and, therefore, are siblings. Vicki reveals that their father is responsible for the murders and wants them to join him in a big secret plan. But she never reveals either his identity or his plans. Chapter 15 After Ali had apparently killed Vicki, she returns to the common area to untie Tyler and Nancy. However, Vicki is actually alive and attempts to attack Ali. But Ali shoots Vicki in the head thus killing her own sister in front of their other two siblings. With Ali too emotional to untie them at the moment, Tyler uses his words to comfort his sister. Tyler and Nancy are reunited with their grandparents and later officially learn through DNA testing that Tyler, Ali, Vicki, and Nancy are indeed paternal siblings. Relationships Appearances Part I *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 Trivia *A picture of Dacre Montgomery as Billy Hargrove is used because author Donald Newton felt that Montgomery's physical appearance as Billy was the best look in an actor for his character of Tyler. However, despite Montgomery's character Billy, who is a bully and abusive, Tyler is a very loving and caring young man. But he has a rebellious and 60s-80s rock n roll look to him. Despite that rebel look, he is very respectful to his elders and authority. *Until Chapter 9, Tyler was featured in all of the chapters. *It was revealed in Chapter 14 that Tyler, Ali, Vicki, and Nacy are all siblings through the same father. Category:Characters Category:Final Boy Category:Living Characters Category:Main Character Category:Carter Family